Various types of scaffolding systems are known in which elongate platform surfaces are supported by various beams and upright poles for supporting workers thereon at an elevated position. Due to the limited spaced on the platform surface for storage of materials and the like it is desirable to provide additional platform surface area for storage and for greater accessibility to the area user are working on. Scaffolding systems are also very limited in their ability to be placed around obstacles projecting from an upright surface along which the scaffolding system is to span.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,368,800 to Campbell discloses an example of a scaffolding apparatus in which a pair of brackets is used for securement to spaced apart uprights for supporting planking material spanning thereacross. The brackets each use a pair of opposing hooks for engaging about opposing sides of the upright to support the bracket and planking material thereon on the upright. Angular deflection of the bracket is sufficient to release the bracket from the upright. Accordingly a retainer member is provided which extends about a rear of the upright opposite a lower most hook engaging a front face of the upright. For releasing, the retainer member is biased against a spring so it can be pulled away rearwardly from the rear face, along the direction of engagement, to a released position. Sliding movement and biasing of the retainer member is along the same direction as the engagement of the retainer member with the rear face and accordingly the retainer member is limited to the force of the biasing mechanism in its engagement to prevent angular deflection of the bracket relative to the upright.